


【KK】翻云覆雨（囹圄番外·双病娇）

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom, KKL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 番外·翻云覆雨双病娇，病到不正常强强，KT





	【KK】翻云覆雨（囹圄番外·双病娇）

“我是你的爱人。”  
堂本刚承认了自己的身份。他的一句话，轻而易举地让堂本光一忘记了一直以来所有的残忍和算计。  
这场性爱持续了三个小时，战场从地上蔓延到床上、又波及到浴室。做晚餐的时候，堂本刚又被他按在厨房狠狠地干了一次。  
“不知道节制的小混蛋……哈啊~嗯……”  
被顶在墙上的堂本刚侧着脸用力将臀部向后贴去、一下下主动地撞击着光一胯下的位置。这个姿势让性器插得更深，在柔软的身体内部翻搅顶磨带来的快感更是成倍地增长爆炸开来。  
“Tsuyo桑……Tsuyo桑，啊……”光一在他光裸的后背连连亲吻，迷恋地舔舐着他白皙细嫩的肌肤。堂本刚保养的很好，虽然他比光一大了整整十岁，但是身体依然如同少年一般年轻柔韧，一股饥饿感袭来，光一的胃部抽搐起来，他忍不住咬上了他圆润的肩头。  
堂本刚享受着刺痛和快感，他向后伸手揽住光一的身体低喘着说：“我们去床上。”  
“嗯……我们就这样走过去。”  
走路之间肉体摩擦发出了黏糊糊的声音，光一每一步都能感觉到那片柔软滑润的穴肉在推挤着自己，他诚实地呻吟着对着堂本刚的耳朵撒着娇，默默地诉说着自己有多么的舒服。  
腰部的酸麻让堂本刚几乎路都走不好，股间早就湿的一塌糊涂，还有好几滴顺着大腿不断地向下流，让他觉得瘙痒难耐。脚步踉跄起来，光一立刻抱紧了他的腰让他能够依靠在自己身上，但是后仰的姿势更是让性器再往里顶了一番，堂本刚半张着嘴有些失神，被光一哄着一步步地挪到了床边。  
好不容易到了床上，堂本刚翻过身来冲光一伸出手，让他压在自己身上、好将人揽在怀里。  
“光一也满十八岁了哦。”  
温柔的抽插之间，堂本刚享受着柔软温和的快感抚摸着光一的发丝低低地对他说，“是可以结婚的年龄了。”  
“是啊。是可以和Tsuyo桑结婚的年龄了。”光一的眸中猛地燃起了火焰，他浑身气息变得有些危险，仿佛在说着、你要是敢把我推给别的什么人，我就死给你看。  
堂本刚对他的决心毫不怀疑。他宠溺地捧着光一的脸颊，看着他的眼睛点点头，唇边漾开幸福的笑容：“对呀。我们明天就去买戒指好不好？”  
光一的动作猛地停了下来。他难以置信地看着堂本刚，细长好看的狐狸眼瞪得溜圆，显得可爱极了。他有想过可能堂本刚只是随口一说，但……竟然都已经考虑到了戒指！  
他是认真的！！  
“我生日那天吧，我们把婚宴办了。”堂本刚抱住他翻个身，又骑在了他身上牢牢地压住了他，双手撑着光一尚且单薄的胸口一边晃动着腰身满足自己一边喟叹着低喘，“啊……好深……我的生日哦，对你来说，是最重要的日子。光一，你记住……”  
他垂眸望着光一怔愣的模样，舔了舔自己的食指和中指、粗鲁地用力塞进了他口中，用力捏住了他的下颌。面上春意尽散，他眯起眼睛认真甚至有些阴冷地低哼道：“我就是你存在的意义。光一，就算你粉身碎骨，灵魂都湮灭成灰，也不许忘记我。”  
在强大气势的压迫下，光一感受到了一股针刺般疼痛的满足感。  
“不会。不会的……”  
黝黑的眼眸聚集起了水雾，泪水从眼角滑落，所有曾经的幻想在此刻美梦成真，光一轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，猛地直起身来将堂本刚抱在怀里。  
“Tsuyo桑……”  
他的嗓音颤抖得几乎失了真，除了那次两人摊牌，这是他记事以来第一次流泪。  
这一次，堂本刚温柔地拍打着他的后背、耐心地哄着他。两人停止了一切动作在床上紧紧相拥，身体还连在一起不曾分开。堂本刚也没有催促他，他体贴地等待着磨蹭着自己撒娇的大孩子调整好心情。  
“Tsuyo桑。你对我真好……”光一终于抬起头来的时候，鼻子都变得红彤彤的。堂本刚笑着亲亲他高挺的鼻梁，环抱着他的后背柔声问：“怪我吗？曾经我让你那样痛……”  
“痛？”光一歪歪脑袋，像个孩子一样满足又有点小得意地笑起来，“Tsuyo桑赐给我的感觉，怎么可能是痛？我很喜欢！”  
……

清理好了身体，堂本刚懒洋洋地坐在镜子前梳理自己擦得半干的头发。已经有些长了，都可以触及到肩膀。  
堂本刚垂眸思索了一阵，拉开了靠着床的小抽屉，从里面拿出了一把看上去用了很久、刀刃却清理得很干净的小刀。  
这是光一从孤儿院带出来的唯一一件东西，这么多年了一直都放在自己这里。  
光一收拾好浴室回到他身后弯腰搂住他，在他耳边诉说秘密一样郑重地、悄悄地告诉他：“我爱你，刚先生。”  
“嗯，我也爱着你哦。”堂本刚笑着回答他。他拉起光一的手，让他握住那把曾经在他脸上留下疤痕的小刀。光一好奇地看着他，随即堂本刚握住了他的手，控制着他、将刀尖抵在了自己的眉尾。  
“Tsuyo桑！”光一大惊失色，立刻用力想要将刀子移开，但是堂本刚透过镜子冷淡地看了他一眼，看得他身体僵硬在了原地。  
“听话。”他淡淡地说着，按着光一的手，刀尖切进了皮肤。  
像光一脸上的伤口一样，刀子一直割过了太阳穴，最后浅浅的刀痕一直延伸到鬓角。鲜血顺着脸颊流下，染红了他白皙的面庞。堂本刚安静地看着镜中变得妖冶的自己，终于松开了光一的手。  
光一已经完全冷静了下来，他浑身一阵阵地发冷又发热。堂本刚为了他、自愿地毁掉了自己的容貌。虽然那点疤痕在他本人眼里似乎完全是锦上添花的作用，但是光一的心却如同被凌迟一般生生地痛着。  
堂本刚从容地擦掉脸上的血，他看上去心情非常好，用抽屉里的酒精和纱布清理伤口的时候甚至轻轻地哼着一个好听的调子。口子不深，擦过两遍之后就不再渗血了。他转向光一，对着他拍拍自己的膝盖，光一顺从地揽着他的脖子坐在了他腿上。  
“我有点困了，今天你做晚餐好嘛？”堂本刚温柔地询问道。  
“嗯，好。”光一乖乖点头，他把脑袋依靠在堂本刚的肩膀上，眯起眼睛喃喃，“时间快一点过去吧……想要刚先生早点娶我。”  
“娶你？啊，也对，”堂本刚缓缓在他腰间摩挲着，手指撩拨着他的身体，“在你十二岁那年，就已经入籍到我堂本家了。”  
“嗯。我早就是刚先生的人了。”光一享受着他的抚摸，在他肩膀上拱了一下脑袋撒了个娇，偷偷地、像他注意不到似的在他的颈侧印了一个吻。  
堂本刚拍拍他的屁股故意问：“那你准备好被我干了吗？”“当然。”光一露出一丝笑容，“我的身体、里里外外、每个细胞都是刚先生的。”  
“呵……乖孩子。”堂本刚的手指伸进了光一的内裤里，从股缝慢慢向下摸去。光一没有抗拒，他放松了身体，因为不常被挑逗到那里而敏感地轻轻发颤。  
“今天已经太累了。”堂本刚收回手，隔着内裤拍拍他的臀瓣，“去吧，我躺一会儿。”  
“嗯。”光一乖巧地答应着，他站起身来，扶着堂本刚去床边躺下又为他盖好了被子。他依依不舍地在堂本刚唇上吻了又吻，好一阵缠绵之后才迅速溜去厨房，让堂本刚能够休息一下。

疯狂的性爱带来的后果就是，买戒指计划只能泡汤了，因为堂本刚在床上躺了三天才觉得腰允许他下床走动。  
而能够正常走路之后堂本刚第一个动作就是扯着光一一大早上硬邦邦翘挺挺想要干坏事的那根棒子阴沉着脸威胁道：“以后再这样我就把你阉了！”  
光一有点心慌，堂本刚每一次冷下脸来的时候，他都完全感觉不到对方对自己还留有爱意。他不明白，那天明明两个人都想无止尽地做下去，今天他却对自己生气了。  
见他蔫蔫地苦笑着答应，堂本刚松开了手。他知道光一误会了，但是他并不打算解释。  
他一直觉得自己就是这样的人。就算是再爱光一，在爱情中自己也永远都能保持绝对的冷静，所以不会疯狂，也不会迷恋。除此之外，他倒是愿意在其他不怎么重要的地方稍稍地迁就他一点。  
毕竟，他可是自己最完美的作品呢。  
堂本刚一直冷着脸，光一也就不敢冲他凑过去了。两人之间保持着二十厘米左右的距离，一直到进了首饰店，堂本刚才侧头睨了他一眼。  
光一立刻贴过去，抓住了他的手低低地叫了声：“刚先生……我错了，以后、以后不会了嘛……”  
“嗯。”堂本刚淡淡地答应着。他永远都不会给光一自己也能回报给他一份同等的爱的错觉——因为他认为自己实际上也确实不会。  
就如同他一开始对他残忍一样的道理。得到的太简单的东西，总是不会被珍惜的。堂本刚原本就不是什么感情热烈外露的人，唯一那么一点点正面的感觉都给了光一，他不允许对方奢望更多。因为……他也给不了更多。  
这是一份愿打愿挨的感情，两人之间保持着微妙的平衡，一旦稍稍歪了一点点，结果就是全盘崩溃。现在光一似乎还不能懂得堂本刚的真意，所以堂本刚不介意先替他好好把控这份平衡。  
或许，心里也是怕的吧。怕自己给不了光一奢望的感情，到最后……他会离开自己。所以，堂本刚才要这样强硬地将人锁在自己身边。从身体到心灵，全部牢牢地掌控。

两人被迎进挑婚戒专用的小包间里，只有他们两个人，外加一本图册。  
堂本刚没有急着选戒指，他首先手臂交叠地看着光一，眼神极度冷静，就算唇角微微带笑，但是这份漫不经心的笑意完全没有让光一感受到任何开心的情绪。  
他心情似乎不太好。  
光一还是有些心慌，他下意识地就想跪坐在堂本刚脚边，但是被他用力地捏住了小臂、拉到座位上面。他不敢全坐下去，小心翼翼地贴着边只坐了一点点椅子，欲言又止地看着堂本刚。他迫切地想要表明，自己不会再违逆堂本刚的意愿，自己以后绝不再做让他不开心的事情，但是……堂本刚这样笑，他什么都说不出口。  
“光一。”堂本刚终于开口，他慢慢地像是在说什么魔咒一般道，“你应该觉得委屈。”  
如果是普通的其他什么人，这时候就算心里再委屈也会反驳讨好他，说自己不委屈，然后借机表明心迹。但是这并不是堂本刚想要的答案。甚至、他极度厌恶这种反应。  
而光一没有让他失望，他茫然了一瞬，随即脸上立刻出现了委屈的神色，眸中也蒙上了薄薄一层雾，仿佛打心眼里觉得委屈一样，搂住了堂本刚的肩膀用脑袋去拱他的侧脸一个劲儿撒娇：“刚先生~我、我记住了嘛……”  
青涩的嗓音正慢慢向着成熟男人的低沉过度着，堂本刚满意地笑着回头奖励给他一个吻。  
“是刚先生想要做、我才想要继续呆在刚先生的身体里的……”光一委屈地趴在他肩膀上，“再说……明明、明明你也很舒服的吧？”  
“乖孩子。”堂本刚放松了身体揉揉他的脑袋，温柔地说，“对的，是我错了，是我也想要、才跟你做了那么多次的。”  
光一懊悔地喃喃：“我应该更多地顾及一些刚先生的身体状况的……”  
“但是在光一抱我的时候，我自己也想不到那么多啊。”堂本刚一下下地亲吻着他的脸颊，对他的耳朵吹着气喃喃，“我喜欢被你干。那感觉真的很爽。”  
“嘿嘿……”  
光一傻笑起来。  
在堂本刚主动说出口之前，他不会对他起任何负面的情绪。包括委屈，包括责怪或者气愤。这才是堂本刚想要的结果。光一就像一张白纸，只有自己明确地说出来、他才会有相应的表现。看起来，自己的调教十分成功，并且光一并没有变坏的趋势。  
“这次是我不好，吓到你了。”堂本刚心情大好之下，揉了揉光一的头发道，“你可以对我提一个要求。”  
“真的？嗯~~”光一惊喜地歪头考虑起来。  
堂本刚靠在他怀中，慢慢地翻动着戒指的图册。  
“Tsuyo桑，我想到了哦。”光一怕打扰到他，特意先轻柔地握了握他的手，才低声说。  
“嗯？”堂本刚指了指看好的一款戒指，“你看这个好不好看？”  
“嗯……”光一沉思了一会儿，又顺着堂本刚翻动的动作看了两页，赞同道，“我也觉得这个不错。刚先生，我可以说愿望了嘛？”  
听出光一并没有说“要求”而是用了“愿望”这个词，堂本刚心中的某个角落悄悄地软了一下，他点点头道：“可以哦。”  
“以后，在我说爱你之后，可不可以回我一句爱我？每一次都这样。”光一认真地说，仿佛怕堂本刚生气似的，又急急地解释道，“没关系的，就算是骗我，我也愿意听的。刚先生说的一切我都喜欢听。”  
“小糊涂虫。”堂本刚笑着叹了口气，捏捏他的鼻子说，“好，我答应你。我们出去付钱吧？”  
“嗯！好哦！”  
两人手牵手说说笑笑地走出来，本来外貌上来看就是极出色的两人、笑起来的时候更是光芒四射，几乎吸引了店里所有的目光。  
“刚先生！”光一突然紧张地一把将堂本刚环抱在怀里，凑在他耳边很警惕地悄悄对他说，“他们都对你图谋不轨！”  
“嗯？”堂本刚懒洋洋地四处环顾了一圈，享受着那些人的目光注视，也享受着光一那及有分寸的占有欲。他不在意地笑笑，想把卡交给前台的收银员，却被光一温柔地握住了手腕，顺着手背一路地摸了上去，最后从他指尖拿走了卡片，自己放到柜台前的小盘子里。  
“又不是亲手交给她……”“这种小事我来就好了哦。”光一温柔却坚持地说。  
“嗯。”堂本刚难得露出了一丝宠溺的笑来，他慵懒地靠在光一身侧，偏头看着他阴沉着脸防备着所有人的模样，他看得异常认真，仿佛在用目光描绘着光一脸上每一根线条。  
收银小妹：突然感觉有点冷。眼也有点疼。  
慢慢地，左右的人当中有些认出了堂本刚，顺便也认出了堂本光一——毕竟两个人的关系在外界看来还是非常亲密的。现在更是亲密了好几个层次——师徒变夫夫？！  
有人小心翼翼地上前打招呼、想要得到堂本刚的签名，堂本刚在对外的时候表现得相当耐心和温柔，细心地满足了所有人的愿望，包括握手。但是有人提出想要抱一抱的时候，堂本光一站出来阴沉着脸坚决地拒绝了他们。  
堂本刚笑得异常开心，他挽着光一的手臂柔声道：“好啦光一，咱们回家了哦。”  
“嗯。回家。”光一连忙点头，看起来要不是堂本刚还要顾及形象，他甚至想要抱起他来一路狂奔。  
“那些人竟然拥有了刚先生的签名。”  
两人好不容易甩脱人群来到了幽深宽阔的地下停车场，光一牵着堂本刚的手醋意十足地嘟囔着：“还跟刚先生握手。”  
他不服气似的，用力捏了捏他的手。  
“哼哼~”堂本刚笑得眼睛都轻轻眯起，他先拉开了后门，牵着光一的手坐进了车的后排。  
光一似乎意识到了什么，脸上出现了兴奋的神色。他似乎知道为什么今天堂本刚要开着这台宽大些的车子出来了。  
堂本刚拿了一个靠枕、舒舒服服地靠在了另一侧的车门上。他们的车子车窗上都贴了高效反光膜，只要他们动作轻一点，没有人能知道他们在做什么。堂本刚一腿屈起踏在座椅上，鞋子脱掉随意丢在一旁，宽松的长裙底下露出了一小段雪白的小腿。  
“你今天很乖，光一。”他懒洋洋地用食指卷动着自己的头发，“我想要在这里享用你。”  
“遵命，刚先生。”  
光一喃喃着，他一点点细致地亲吻着他纤细的脚踝，慢慢向上吻去。大腿慢慢裸露出来，车门紧紧地关着，堂本刚低沉满足地轻轻地回响在两人身旁。  
“哦……光一，就这样……轻轻地亲我，那儿……”  
光一隔着内裤亲吻着他股间的软包，在堂本刚还没有兴奋起来的时候，新奇地把玩着那里。  
堂本刚抚摸着他的发丝，眸中流露出了他自己都未曾察觉的怜爱之情，他轻叹着：“光一……快些长大吧，长成男子汉……”  
“嗯。”光一向他压去，小心翼翼地撑着座椅不让他难受，随后虔诚的亲吻着他的嘴唇，“我会尽快长成可以让Tsuyo桑依靠的男人的……”  
听到“依靠”两个字，堂本刚的脸色蓦地阴沉了下来。光一也意识到自己一时意乱情迷，似乎说了不该说的话，他有些慌乱地离开了一点，无措地张口想要解释。但是堂本刚将食指竖在了他唇间。  
“光一。虽然，我们是伴侣，但是有些事情你要清楚。”堂本刚慢慢地、认真地说，“我没有办法像你爱我那样爱你。光一，我可能、并没有你想象的那样爱你。”  
光一反而笑了起来。他脸上的慌张之色尽退，轻吻着堂本刚的手指，眸中竟然出现了一丝宠溺的神色：“Tsuyo桑……真是个小笨蛋。”  
“嗯？”堂本刚愣了一瞬，他脸上茫然的神色让光一眸中闪烁着的爱恋更加疯狂，他重重地吻住了他，这个近乎狠辣的吻让堂本刚感觉到了疼痛和窒息。  
“你以为我会介意？嗯？不，我不在意，因为你在说谎。”光一喘着粗气，在他耳边哑着嗓子低声道，“堂本刚，你爱我，你比你自己想象的更爱我，你就是一个疯子，你像疯了一样在拼命的爱着我！”  
堂本刚的心脏被击中了，他下意识地喝道：“光一你敢！你忘了你的……”“我没有忘，我一分一秒都不会忘记我在你心中的定位。”光一大着胆子打断了他的话，他用力抓着堂本刚的肩膀，胸口抵在他的胸膛让两颗心脏贴在一起疯狂跳动，狂烈地注视着他，“我是你的作品。我是你最完美、也是唯一的艺术品！”  
堂本刚沉默着闭上了眼睛。  
他觉得自己是唯一了解光一的人，而光一又何尝不是……他在这几天里敏感地察觉到了自己对他的心软和疼惜，然后……在自己的忍耐极限下面得寸进尺了起来。  
光一就是看透了他在乎自己，否则堂本刚根本用不着跟自己解释那一句。有些话说出口、就已经能证明他的在意。  
“对我来说，并不只是爱才算爱，Tsuyo桑。”光一稍微平静了一些，他拉着堂本刚的手放在自己腰间，让他抱住自己，随后轻吻着他的耳朵喃喃，“你给我的一切在我眼里……都是爱。你让我痛、让我绝望，你的狠心你的残忍、你的冷漠你的愤怒，你给我的一切感情，在我眼里都是爱。你每分每秒都在爱我，Tsuyo桑。因为我是你的独一无二，你只对我特殊。我很开心，很幸福……谢谢你，Tsuyo桑。”  
堂本刚突然觉得眼眶有些酸酸的，他连忙闭紧了眼睛。  
年纪大了……就是容易心软啊。他无奈地想。  
“我知道，我是你的作品，我是你牢牢锁在手心里永远也逃不出的人。但我也是你的唯一……”  
光一欣喜地亲吻着他的颈侧，堂本刚呻吟了一声偏开头方便他的动作，他发觉自己一直以来坚持的东西好像悄悄地动摇了一下。  
“你说得对。”他也低低地笑了起来，主动挺起腰去蹭了蹭光一的胯下，偏过头来回应他的吻。嘴唇胶着在一起，堂本刚趁着接吻的间隙含糊地、仿佛在自言自语般说：“不管……因什么而起，不管……初衷，是什么……爱就爱了，光一。”  
“Tsuyo桑，可不可以稍微忍耐一下？”光一把手伸进了他的内裤里轻柔地抚弄，“让我先服侍你一次……剩下的，我们回家继续。我想痛快地喊出来，Tsuyo桑……我想听你大声告诉我你很舒服。”  
“嗯，好哦。”堂本刚抚摸着他的脸颊，他认真地注视着光一的眼睛，随后吻了吻他的睫毛。  
“Tsuyo桑，我爱你。”光一握住了他的手贴在自己脸上轻柔地摩挲，认真地对他说。  
堂本刚想起了刚才在戒指店里的承诺，他脸上化开了一抹温暖的笑容，温柔地答道：“我也爱你哦，光一。”  
永远。

==========================  
心软了心软了  
本来想写的是刚先生永远冷静永远不会动心，但是忍不住了……hhhhh  
这样也挺好~  
但是他们之间依旧是有着等级关系的爱。刚先生是绝对掌控，而小光则是狂热执着地甘愿被他掌控


End file.
